Aisha's Fairy Forms
This page is for the all fairy forms that Aisha gets in the series. Winx Aisha's Winx outfit is a light and dark green one-shouldered tank top and a light green miniskirt over dark green shorts. The two are connected by a light green strap of fabric, held on by light blue rings. Her boots are light green with white heels and reach to mid-calf. On her right arm are two blue rings. Her wings are light blue with light purple tips. Charmix Aisha's Charmix is a small raindrop-shaped and a pink waist bag in the shape of a water gourd. She earned her Charmix by conquering her fear of being alone. Enchantix Aisha's Enchantix consists of a frilly, green strapless top decorated with pink, a matching skirt, and banana yellow above-the-elbow translucent gloves. Her wings are outlined with her signature lime green, decorated with pink pearls, and filled with yellow and magenta. The forewings are as if doubled and the bases of the tailed hind wings are lower. Her hair grows a few inches, gains streaks and is braided around a cyan forehead tiara, before flowing into pigtails. She also wears blue barefoot connected with flower-shaped buttons. Her top and skirt were originally colored blue and decorated with yellow and magenta, but since Bloom's Enchantix outfit was similar in color, the top and skirt had to be recolored. In The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, her gloves are recolored purple and her wings become spring green with magenta ovals towards the outer margins, but in the cartoon, the gloves and wings remain unaltered. Layla was the first to earn her Enchantix. She earned her new powers when she sacrificed her sight for Ligea, Queen of Andros' mermaids. Believix Aisha's Believix consists of a light blue tube top, under which she wears a one-shouldered light green t-shirt. She also wears knee-length blue pants with frills at the knees and a darker blue belt, from which hangs several frills of translucent fabric. Her shoes are light pink and dark blue with light green heels. On her right wrist is a light green bracelet with frills of pink fabric, and on her left arm is a pink, elbow-length fingerless glove. Around her neck is a dark blue choker with several small golden jewels hanging from it. Her hair grows in length, and she wears a light blue headband. Her wings are edged in light blue and light blue fading to medium purple with dark blue bejeweled designs on them. There's also a stem with fuchsia jewels dangling from them protruding from the wings. Sophix Aisha's Sophix consists of a light blue tank top with one blue strap and one light green elbow-length frilly sleeve. Her miniskirt is extremely short, medium turquoise in color and very leafy in design. Her shoes are turquoise platform heels with purple flowers on the front, held on with straps that wind up to her knees, ending in frilly fabric. On her left arm is an elbow-length, light green fingerless glove. The choker around her neck is now light blue, and her headband is still blue. Her wings are edged in dark blue and pink and light green inside. Lovix Aisha's Lovix consists of a dark blue tube top with one dark green shoulder. She also wears a light blue miniskirt with white frills and dark blue knee-length pants. Her shoes are light blue boots with pink heels and pink fluff at the tops. On her arms are dark green sleeves with fluff on the shoulders. Her headband is still blue, and the choker around her neck is now light green. Her wings are now edged with pink and dark green, light green and light blue inside with several light pink jewels. Category:Aisha